


Sun

by Fottiti



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: They get to spend some time alone after Altair returns from a mission. And Altair says something that Malik has not heard him say in so long.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Them
> 
> ALSO SHOUTOUT TO “Amplifity” FOR THE SUMMARY ILY THANK YOU SO MUCH <3

The afternoon sun that was beating down on the city of Jerusalem was nothing short but unforgiving. There were no clouds in the sky, no cool breeze. Nothing but the heat. The sun was high in the sky and the city’s inhabitants could do nothing but hide in the little shade that the trees and the shops provided. But the city was alive as ever, shop keepers shouting their products trying to draw in customers, men working long hours of the day, women watching over their children as they played in the streets. 

Malik was used to the heat and the sound of people. Though he was glad that his Bureau’s walls were thick stone that were slways cool to the touch. The Dai sat behind his desk in a chair with one leg crossed over the other as he watched the entrance, his thoughts running. There were three young novices asleep in their grey Assassin robes near the frankincense that was burning, Malik looked over his desk and saw they were laid out across the few pillows and blankets and rugs in the corner of his Bureau under a hanging bookshelf, snoring loudly. Two were brothers and had their back pressed against one another and the other was the youngest of the group, she slept with all her limbs wide and her hood covering half her face. Malik couldn’t help but smile at them. He had set the comfortable cushions around in the atrium as well for when the Assassin’s came seeking rest they could easily find it either in the sun or the shade. 

Malik hid a yawn behind the back of his hand and squeezed his eyes closed. He had been up into the late hours of the morning writing letters and redrawing maps under a melting candle. The Dai got to his feet and set the book he had been reading on his desk, knowing he wouldn’t read it for the time being, and headed towards the sound of the flowing water fountain making a mental note to finish that list of supplies needed in a moment. Malik squinted as the sun landed on his face and he blinked a few times before adjusting to the bright light. He sat on the edge of the fountain and grabbed a bowl from a stack and dipped it into the cool water, he drank from the bowl with closed eyes and smiled. 

It was turning out to be a good day, Malik concluded. The sun was shinning, he had slept in, he’d walked to the market for breakfast and more food for his Bureau, the three novices were fine company when they arrived and greeted him with nothing but the highest respect. Malik took another drink from his bowl when he heard a pair of boots drop from the cage above and land just behind him, Malik set the bowl on the stone where he sat and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe and turned. 

“Safety and peace brother.” Malik greeted the Assassin. Voice level and calm as he watched them raise to their full height, robes beautifully white. Long legs and a thin build with a stance of familiarity made Malik smile warmly, heart fluttering and cheeks heating instantly. Malik turned back to the fountain and dipped his bowl to gather more water and set it a little ways away from himself. 

“Malik.” Altair nodded in greeting as he stood tall and turned. The Master Assassin dusted his white robes off then looked over his shoulder around the empty atrium and walked over to the fountain, he placed a hand on Malik’s shoulder and bent down to kiss his cheek quickly. “I’ve missed you my love.” He whispered in his ear before pulling away. 

Malik’s ears burned and his chest tightened making him bite the inside of his cheek to keep his heart from starting to pound against his ribcage. “I’ve missed you as well.” He whispered back as Altair retracted his hand and sat on the other side of the fountain. Malik watched as he lowered his hood and scooped water into the cupped hands and tossed it onto his face, he gasped from the cool shock and took another scoop to comb through his short wavy hair. He shook his hair out and wiped his eyes, then he took hold of Malik’s bowl and drank from it and they made eye contact and held held it. 

“Your mission was a success?” Malik kept his voice low. 

Altair nodded and pulled a bloodied white father from a pocket on his belt to show it to the Dai. “Without a hitch.” He answered and tucked the feather away. He wiped his mouth and leaned his head back to soak in the sun and let it dry the water from his face. Altair’s cheeks were flushed red and he was panting slightly, he had probably been jumping from building to building dodging the city guards. He took another big gulp of water and closed his golden eyes. 

Malik watched with a small smile. He tilted his head, silently concluding that they would talk about his mission and the information he needed later. Perhaps after Malik made he and the novices a meal in the evening. The novices had passed out as soon as they laid down on the rugs and since then had shown no signs of waking anytime soon. Altair was the same after missions, he liked to pretend he was not tired but his eyelids would grow heavy and his words would slur together as he tried to fight off sleep. 

“When did you end your target?”

Altair looked to him after wetting the back of his neck with a scoop of water. “Two days ago, I had to lie low in the south and outskirts of the city to remain undetected.” 

Malik nodded, he had sent Altair away to kill his target a week ago. Altair had become smarter when needing to kill a Templar target, once he used to just rush at the first opportunity and put his entire mission in jeopardy. But now he scouted his target for at least two days, following on rooftops and backlands and blending with groups of people as they walked by trying to get as much information about the Templar order as possible. Altair had become a Master Assassin once yet, but this time he had been humbled and served their order with a purpose that he did not have a few months ago when he and Malik returned from Soloman’s Temple all those months ago. Malik watched as Altair changed a little every time he returned to Jerusalem. 

Altair nodded his chin to the Bureau entrance. “Are there any comrades inside?”

Malik nodded. “Two brothers and a sister.” He got to his feet and straightening his long robe. “Four novices here to rest.”

“Four?” Altair frowned a little in question. 

Malik grinned playfully and kicked their toes together. “And you.” He teased, Altair scoffed and returned his attention to the fountain. He dipped the bowl back in and took one last drink before getting to his feet as well, he stood a few inches taller than the Dai as he handed him the bowl for washing. Malik took it and nodded to the pillows. “Rest here. I’ll have dinner ready when you wake.” 

Altair nodded in thanks and placed a hand on his shoulder, Malik stood facing him as Altair trailed his hand down his arm and rubbed his thumb across the back of his knuckles. Malik’s heart picked up at the tender touch. No matter how many years had past since they had promised themselves to one another in the dark of Malik’s room back in Masyaf, it was still the small things that Altair did that could take his breath away. It was rare when Altair showed any great amount of affection towards him, but he didn’t mind. Malik knew Altair loved him above anything and everything. It was only in their most intimate moments with one another when Altair would speak his heart, calling Malik the most beautiful names and telling him how much he loved him. Malik treasured those few moments with his lover above all else. Malik didn’t move until Altair pulled his hand and headed to the corner he always rested at. 

Altair stripped of his throwing knives, belt and sword and knife from his back as he sat amongst the rugs. Altair grabbed a small rag he found by the fountain, dipped it in the water and cleaned each of his weapons as he sat with his long legs crossed in front of him and back against the stone wall. The grate above him casting lines of shadows across his lap as he cleaned his knives and laid them out to dry in the sun. 

Malik watched from the shadow of behind his desk while a proud smile on his lips. There was once a time Altair would simply spit on the blades of his weapons and wipe them on his thigh to clean them. He would never take so much care into cleaning something that would just become dirty again the next day. But since being demoted from his rank of Master Assassin and needing to prove himself worthy to the Creed, Altair had become another man entirely. An honourable man that had regained Malik’s trust and love with each passing day. Malik set the bowl aside behind his desk and looked to the sleeping novices, the brothers who had been sharing a thin blanket were still back to back and the girl had rolled onto her side. Still asleep. Malik picked up a quill and started listing down supplies he need from Masyaf on a piece of parchment. 

Once his weapons were clean and laid out to dry, Altair looked to Malik and could see him writing. He yawned to himself and looked up to the sun then fixed a few pillows to be to his liking and laid amongst them. Altair sighed happily feeling the comfortable thick rugs beneath him, Malik’s Bureau was the most comfortable compared to all the others. Altair felt his eyelids grow heavy as he laid on his stomach, one arm out stretched in front of him and the other tucked under his pillow and watched Malik scribble on his paper, he was looking around as he did, pursing his lips and tapping his index finger against his lips trying to think. Altair closed his eyes and let a peaceful rest take him. 

As the supplies list grew longer, the shorter Malik’s attention span became. Another twenty minutes of looking around and in the back rooms trying to decide what he did and didn’t need, Malik laid down his quill and read the long list. Medical supplies, weapons, extra robes and the like. Malik yawned to himself and folded the list up and decided that he would write a list to go with it later, he would send it with one of the novices back to Masyaf for them to deliver to Al Mualim. 

Speaking of the novices, Malik’s attention was drawn to see the young girl shuffling in her sleep. Malik watched with an amused look on his face as she sat up and yawned deeply. She stretched her arms over her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked around, she looked to the sleeping brothers beside her as she got to her feet. Adjusting and brushing the stray hay and gravel from her grey robes as he walked over to Malik’s desk.

“Malik.” She greeted and smiled tiredly as she retrieved her short sword and knife from the corner of his desk. 

“Saphria.” He nodded and watched as she let her hood fall down onto her shoulders. 

She smiled sweetly and Malik caught sight of her bright green eyes, thick eyebrows, her dark tanned skin and her long brown braid that was tucked beneath her robes. She couldn’t be older than twenty. “How long have you let us rest?”

Malik leaned his elbow on the table and thought for a moment. “Five hours.”

Saphria’s eyes widened. “Five?” She blinked and relaxed again, “The Dai in Acre will no doubt be furious with us for being late. What was his name again?” She shrugged then sighed before Malik could answer and looked back to the brothers. “I’ll wake them and we’ll be off.” 

“You won’t stay for dinner?” Malik asked and watched as she crouched by her comrades and shook them awake gently. 

“No,” Saphria yawned again and watched as the brothers woke and groggily looked around. Their blue eyes stood out against their darker skin and both had hair cut short to their scalps. “It’s about a three to four hour ride on horse back. We mustn’t be any later than we already are going to be.” The brothers nodded and got their feet. They stood tall, at least a head taller than Malik. 

Malik nodded and stood straight and followed them to the exit. “Well I won’t delay you any longer, fortune favour your blade friends. Ride safe.” He nodded at each and smiled as Saphria pulled on her hood and tapped him gently on the shoulder before turning and seeing a sleeping Altair in the corner of the atrium. His legs tangled in a thin blanket. 

“Is that?” Her breath caught in slight awe. 

The brothers joined by her side after securing their weapons and looked to Altair who was drooling on a pillow. Malik rolled his eyes at the display. 

“Is that Altair? The Master Assassin-“

“On the journey to regain his title, yes.” Malik nodded and sighed. 

Saphria looked back to Malik and smiled widely. “I’ve always wanted to spar with him.” Her voice was lowered to keep him asleep. “Or at least learn some of his moves, he’s amazing!”

Malik smiled and shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t be fooled, his skill level does not live up to the stories you’ve probably heard.” He smiled as he thought of how he and Altair used to spar during their their free time when they were training as novices. They were recite the things they learned in the classrooms and read as their swords clashed. “Trust me.” Malik grinned remembering he was the one that usually pinned Altair when they fought. 

The three chuckled and turned to leave again, the brothers quickly scaled the fountain and tugged their hoods on and dashed out of sight. Malik waved them goodbye and Saphria poked her head back in sight of the open grate after climbing it. “Next time I am in Jerusalem, I expect to spar with you Malik.” She smiled and waved goodbye as Malik chuckled softly. 

Malik kept a smile on his face as he heard their footsteps fade. He let his arm hang up his side and sighed heavily, he looked to his pinned up sleeve and let his mind wander. Malik stood in the sun and closed his eyes as dark thought started to fill his mind; remembering Soloman’s Temple, waking up without his left arm and relearning how to live, losing his lover, feeling trapped in the Jerusalem Brueau when he first arrived, Kadar.

Malik blinked his eyes open and shook his head. He squeezed his eyes closed and looked over his shoulder to see Altair still fast sleep, snoring quietly as his foot twitched. Malik smiled briefly. Altair had always snored in his sleep, a trait he had that Malik first found out when they snuck to each other bedrooms at Masyaf to enjoy each other’s company. Malik and Kadar used to share a room and Altair would crawl in the window from the lower level late into the night when Kadar was asleep and Malik would stay awake waiting for his friend. As they grew older, they each got their own room and Altair would sneak into Malik’s room for more intimate nights. Malik calmed himself with memories of his lover to fight off the dark memories that made him miserable. 

The Dai walked back to his Bureau and seated himself in the chair behind his desk and picked up his book again to read. But the longer he read the more his mind began to wander again. He could feel the dark thoughts tugging at him, urging him to get angry. Malik had been nothing but angry for months since Soloman’s Temple. And the source of his hatred and anger, so he thought, was asleep in the atrium not a shout away. Malik sighed and looked up from his book after reading the same paragraph thrice and retaining no information. He watched as Altair groaned lowly in his sleep and rolled onto his back. Hood covering his features. Malik sighed and ran his hand down his face. Trying to read again, Malik held the book closer to his face trying to block out everything but the words on the page. 

Altair rolled onto his side. Malik’s eyes flicked to watch him then he looked away. Altair groaned and adjusted a pillow and laid on his back. Malik ignored him. Altair adjusted the pillow again and Malik put the book on the desk, giving up on reading. Malik sighed and shook his head as he walked out into the sun. 

Altair’s eyes shone brightly in the sun when he heard Malik approached. He squinted up at the Dai until Malik’s shadow covered the sun. Altair watched as Malik sunk down to sit amongst the rugs so his back was against the wall and legs out in front of him. Malik got himself comfortable and Altair was quick to lay his head and shoulders on Malik’s thighs. Altair sighed happily and they held each other’s gaze for a long time. Looks saying a million words. 

“Rest my love.” Malik whispered as he combed his fingers though Altair’s wavy hair massaging his scalp with his fingers. “I’ll be here when you wake.”

Altair smiled. 

Malik’s breath caught at the rare sight. He only smiled in their most intimate moments, rarely ever laughed but when he did Malik’s world stopped. Hearing his laugh was one of Malik’s favourite sounds. It was rare when Altair showed his emotions so openly but Malik cherished every moment when he did. Malik felt his heart swell. He continued to comb his fingers though his lover’s short hair as Altair let one of his hands rest on his stomach used his other to grab Malik’s. Malik held still at Altair kept eye contact and kissed his knuckles. 

“I love you.” Altair whispered, barely loud enough to hear over the water trickling in the fountain. Malik felt the breath on the back of his hand knowing he hadn’t imagined the words. 

Malik felt his chest tighten. He hadn’t heard those words in so long. Instantly his mind when back go the first time Altair said those words; it was after a night of passion so many years ago. Altair was hovering about him in his bed, sweat dripping off their naked bodies, their pants filling the quiet room. Altair twined their fingers together and had pinned both of Malik’s arms above his head and kissed his lips so gently Malik was moaning for more. But Altair pulled back and pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Then he kissed his cheek and whispered, “I love you my heart.” as he kissed Malik’s closed eyes. 

Malik blinked back to the present time to find Altair watching him expectantly. Golden eyes seeing through to his very soul. Malik squeezed his hand and leaned down, Altair met him half way and locked their lips in a slow kiss. Malik let his eyes drift shut and Altair chased his lips each time he tried to pull away. Finally Malik pulled away and Altair blinked his eyes open, he smiled and let Malik kiss him over the lips once more before resting back against his lover’s thighs. Altair held his hand and closed his eyes, smile playing on his lips as Malik watched him. 

“I love you Altair.” Malik whispered and pressed his open palm against Altair’s chest. Altair’s left hand found Malik’s right and their fingers joined together again. Malik smiled as he watched Altair drift off to sleep once more. 

Malik closed his eyes and let his head lean back against the wall and he fell asleep under the sun feeling his lover’s heartbeat against his palm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was going for something super chill with minimal talking but not boring.. did I do good??
> 
> Also couldn’t think of a good summary so if someone thinks of one and shares it that would be spectacular lmao


End file.
